The instant invention relates generally to gymnastic equipment and more specifically it relates to a roller skate exercise device.
Numerous types of gymnastic equipment have been provided in prior art that are adapted to have separate foot engaging members reciprocating on parallel guide tracks, so that people using the gymnastic equipment can exercise their legs. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,941,377 to Lie; 4,434,981 to Norton; 4,659,077 to Stropkay; 4,960,276 to Feuer et al.; 5,000,442 to Dalebout et al. and 5,039,088 to Shifferaw all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.